


The One

by silverwing33



Series: venom [4]
Category: Marvel, Venom - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwing33/pseuds/silverwing33
Summary: Yes or no?





	1. Easy Proposals Are A Fallacy

have you ever met someone that you feel so at ease with? Where being with them makes you feel like you can truly be yourself with no filter. You can be absolutely ridiculous and they still love and adore you. 

Because this what I had with Jess. I could tell her whatever was on my mind at any time of the day and she would just roll with it. I could tell her I wanted to be a space monkey and she would just reply asking what kind. 

She was crazy and unique and I loved her for it! We had our own separate unconventional little world. One that was filled with symbiotes, our every waking moment was filled with them. She never saw it as a burden, never something to be embarrassed about. She was proud. They gave her a sense of purpose she had been missing in her life before. 

She was like me. I had been going around this Earth feeling like something was missing in me and I couldn't figure out what. I grew up feeling like half a person. And then Venom happened and I found my missing part. He became my life, my love, my everything. 

Everyone around me thought I had lost the plot, including my ex-wife who had left me, feeling the disgrace of my folly with a case I was reporting on. Looking back, it was an obsession. I am an obsessive guy. I remember meeting Ann and being obsessive over her, which she found intense but I eventually wore her down and we ended up getting married. It was supposed to be good, I wanted it to be good, I wanted me to be good! 

But I wasn't. 

I love Jess with all my heart, but what if I mess up again? What if I say or do the wrong thing? 

I'm standing in her kitchen staring down at the bubbles in the sink as they burst one by one. I've been staring for a while and was beginning to get quite the audience from her squidgy housemates who had gathered around me during my reverie. 

“what?” I ask them. 

“what you doing?” One of them asks me bemused. 

“Washing the dishes, what else it look like?!” I start swirling the dishcloth around the plates, frowning. I wanted to ask Jess to marry me but I'm too terrified of failing again. I haven't even bought a ring! This was ridiculous. I should just forget about it! Things are good, why rock the boat?! 

“Need some help?” She snakes her arms around my waist and moans happily into my back, causing the muscles to vibrate against my spine, making me shiver. 

“N'aw I'm good, but if you could distract this lot here that would be great.” She lets go and I regret it. Being a part of Venom you get used to constant touch. But in a human relationship, you don't have that. That's not to say we're not affectionate with each other. We are. Very much, and I love every second of it. But I'm always craving more. 

I envy Revenge. Sometimes I get jealous, which is insane I know. But I wish I could wrap myself round her and never let go.   
And I've told her this, but she just laughs and wraps my arms around her and calls me her big guy cape. And then I start laughing and flatten her with my body weight. 

I need Jess. Whenever I start getting anxious or obsessive, she does something to distract me and calm me down inside. She does it instinctively I'm sure. She just knows. 

Venom creeps up and drapes himself around my shoulders. “what's up bud?”, I ask, keeping my thoughts and feelings guarded. Sometimes he helps...sometimes he makes it worse. “we feel your tension. you need me, Eddie”. I do. I do need him. The silky purr in my ear makes it clear. I need him. 

With that, he wraps his black tendrils around my body as I dry the plates, carefully so I don't drop them. From the corner of my eye, I see Jess sitting at the dining room table playing Go Fish with Rage, one of the symbiotes. She sees me, sees me bonding and smiles at me with such warmth. With the bonding complete, and seeing her smile I feel the tension melt off me. “Let's ask her now.” we think. 

We dry our hands and walk round to where she sits. Bending down on one knee we move her hand into our grasp, before bringing down near to our chest. As Eddie, I have no words. As venom, they slip from me like sand through a sieve.   
“Jess, we love you more and more with each passing day and can't imagine a life or a future without you in it. So would you please do us the honour of being our wife?”

Her eyes widen in surprise. Shock. Alarm...and finally panic, before bolting through the front door. 

We don't chase after her. We don't do anything. It was the same look Ann got when she saw us for the first time. Jess had just truly seen us for the first time, the life ahead of her...tied up with us and she didn't want it. 

We had failed. Again. But this...this felt worse. 

She was the only person we truly felt we could be ourselves with. That we were accepted. That we were loved. 

We were wrong.


	2. 48 Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where's Jess?

I should've gone after her. I should've gone sooner. 

She was gone, missing for 48 hours. When it got dark on the first day I went looking for her, but couldn't find her. I didn't even know where to look! Jess is always such a homebody. If she ain't got a reason to be outside, she won't go. And I'm her only human friend. So, I worried. 

That night I sat up and got no sleep, I kept waiting and anticipating for the door to open and she'd come in and we'd have an awkward conversation. Pretty much like our first date which turned out not to be a date after all. 

We've never been simple. We've always been complicated. Because that's who we are as people. Complex….and completely nuts. 

The second day I found her. 

I found her shivering in an alleyway cold and talking to the air. She didn't even notice I was there. I tried talking to her, get her to respond, but she was gone. Caught up in her mind. I gathered her up and took her home. Revenge came springing at us as I walked in through the door and took to bonding with her quickly. The other gathered around and followed us into the bedroom. They wanted to help, but I knew having more voices in her head wasn't going to help matters, it was going to hinder them. Instead, I allowed them to stay close, but no touching. 

Rev had managed to keep her still. On the journey back she had been fidgeting in my arms, making it difficult to keep hold of her. 

I should've gone after her that day! I'm such an idiot! I should've known! 

Being bonded to Rev helps to take care of her mental health problems, so she doesn't need to take her medication as he takes care of her instead. But she had run out without him, and with no meds with her. Combined with what happened, it was no wonder she ended up having an episode on the streets. I just wish I had found her sooner. 

I just hoped that nothing bad had happened to her before I got there! God, I really hope not! 

My other comforts me and we wrap ourselves round them, wanting to be close. Reluctantly we fall asleep. When I awake, shes still lying there facing away from me but sleeping more peacefully. Good Rev. You always take such good care of your girl. 

Not like me, who left her out there. 

“Eddie...its okay Eddie, we looked….together we looked. Couldn't find her...didn't want to be found.” 

It was true. The two symbiotes had merged together and the three of us as one went out to look for her. The dominant thought being that Revenge would know better where to look and how to handle her when we would find her. During that search, he saw in my mind my thoughts, feelings and intentions towards his other. He relayed back her thoughts and her feelings that she had shared with him about me. There were equal parts happiness and sorrow, hope and worry, fear and love. She was a woman divided by what she wanted and what she felt and was led by others to believe what she could have. 

I saw through his eyes someone I didn't recognise. He saw a woman who people had tried to break and who was vulnerable. Someone who was constantly left as an outcast and felt that she was never good enough. Someone riddled with self-doubt and poor self-esteem.   
I didn't recognise this person. And I realized this was how she saw herself.   
The jess I've come to know is lively and brilliant. She's strong and brave. Smart and funny! Sensitive and loving to others.   
It's no long stretch for me to say, Jess is my hero. 

But seeing through Rev, gave me some clarity to her mind and it gave me a better understanding of the things she copes with. And I wanted to help support her better in return. I wanted her to know, that I will never hurt or abandon her. She doesn't always have to put on a brave face. She can let go and I will STILL be there for her. Part of me hoped that Rev read those thoughts and passed them on. That maybe we could still salvage things from this. 

Shes like me. We don't do well on our own. We need someone, something to help us along. To ease the burden of living that we sometimes feel more often than not. 

I tidied up the place as she slept and let the others know what was going on and what had happened. They were being respectfully quiet and helpful, making sure rubbish was thrown away, the tv was turned down low, the cushions were back on the couch neatly in a row. 

The idea of asking her to marry me felt far removed. It didn't matter. Because either way, I was staying. She needed me, just like I needed her.


	3. Family Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But it all works out in the end.

I dozed off on the sofa while the guys watched an old-fashioned movie on tv. They seemed quite relaxed, despite the earlier drama with Jess. Torment snugged up to my side and strangely Razor got quite friendly twining himself around my leg too. Although relaxed, it was easy to tell they were still worried. 

They'd never seen Jess sick like that before. She's always been so careful. Rev had always taken care of her, keeping her mental health in balance. She was very reliant on him. I’m reliant on Venom for the same thing too. But seeing Jess that way, I realized how different it was. I can technically cope with being separated from him. But Jess, she cant. Not without some sort of medication. It was a real eye-opener. 

So when I awoke and saw the bed empty I panicked.   
“GUUUYS!! WHERE'S JESS?!” I roared.   
“On the roof”, Razor replied nonchalantly, flicking a tendril upwards. 

“JESUS FUCKING CHRI-JESS!!” I charged out of there and raced up the communal stairs to the roof. Burst open the door and run outside. There she stood as Revenge looking out at the city. She turned and revealed her face back.   
“Hey.” She smiled. She seemed back to her normal self like nothing had happened. Did she remember? Or did Rev block out those memories. 

“hey…”, I walk slowly, cautiously towards her. “Are you okay?”   
“Yeah, I'm okay now. I'm sorry for running out on you. I didn't even know why I did that. Just shock I guess.” She smiled again warmly and reached out for my hand. She seemed hazy and sleepy, the way she spoke it was like she was dreaming. 

“Jess, are you sure you're okay? What do you remember?” I furrow my brow in confusion and bring her softly closer to me. 

“Bits and pieces. And I'm fine just a bit tired. I don't remember much though. Just snippets, walking around outside, thinking about stuff, about you, about home. I'm still scared about what the future might bring. But I'm always scared, I guess. Other than that, it all gets blurry..and..urnnnfff…” She buries her head in her hands and groans. “I get confused.” 

I find I'm at a loss on what to say. It seems every milestone we have, that I try to establish with her causes her to react in some way. It was sometimes hard to know. But I knew as hard and frustrating as it was for me, it was even more so for her. 

She sighs and takes my other hand in her too. We stood facing each other. “I love you. I love our life together. I love Venom and Revenge. I get scared and confused sometimes about stuff relating to us, but I just wanted you to know, its not you. Its this part of me that makes me feel this way. I know its hard for both of us, but who anywhere can say they're easy to be with. But I know deep down I want to continue spending the rest of my life with you. I don't think I can cope with a wedding. Which is why I have these…” She dips her hand into a pocket and brings up two black metal wedding rings. “They're titanium, so they're more enduring than gold. I figured with everything, these seemed more fitting. I was trying to plan a way to do this, to give you these. But you kinda beat me to it and sent my plan spinning, heh. Edward Brock will you keep me in sickness and in health, will you promise to love me, to hold me, to respect me from this day forth?” 

I grin widely, “yes, I will. And do you Jessica Jane Jackson take me as your husband, in sickness and in health, no matter what comes our way, will you promise to love me, to hold me and to never leave me from this day forth?” 

She gathered our clasped hands up to her chest, “I do.” 

“Then I guess this is us married now, heh!”   
“Uhuh, so let's get with the kissing!”   
There, with laughter breaking our kisses now and then we stood before the whole city and pledged ourselves to one another. 

Our others wrapped themselves around us both and merged us into one, with a name. Family. We were Family. 

When we parted, A black band formed on Revenges arm, as a purpley red one formed on Venom, a symbol of our unity. Of who we were together. The four of us. The two of us. 

The one.


End file.
